


Bite me... Hard

by SpunkySpaceCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkySpaceCat/pseuds/SpunkySpaceCat
Summary: Vampires don't exist according to most people. Actually, they do. Unfortunately, if you meet one, you're kinda screwed. Alfred meets with 1000 year old Ivan in an unpleasant situation. In this world, if you meet with a vampire, you have two choices. Let your blood be sucked out and die a slow and painful death, or have a little fun in bed with one, and be turned. Most people choose the latter. So when Alfred meets with Ivan, he's left with these two choices. The only problem is that Alfred hates the supernatural, and becoming one would be a little bit ironic. But hot damn, Ivan is a sexy vampire, with a sharp bite. Maybe becoming one with him wouldn't be such a bad thing, right?





	Bite me... Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading vampire fics and wanted to try one out. I may actually update it once in a while unlike other stories!! Ye this chapter is just insight and stuff on the past. More to come!! Maybe!
> 
> !Also Happy Halloween!

_People typically think of vampires as sexy creatures with no other will other than the need to turn other people and have sex. Well they're not wrong in a way. There are many stories claiming to know the real story behind vampires, and this is one of them. Of course, there is no answer set in stone. Everything is a theory. No real proof exists about the existence of vampires. There probably won't be either. You never know._

Alfred sighed and swiveled around in his office chair. He made 3 360 degree turns before he stopped himself and caught the edge of his desk. He glared at his monitor. He had to write a damn paper about vampires and what he thought they were. He hated anything supernatural related, it was just something that really irked him. Whenever someone mentioned a ghost, or a witch, or a vampire around him, Alfred always found himself leaving the conversation and going on to something that interested him. He never knew why, but supernatural stuff was a no go in his book. It probably had something to do with the fact his mom, dad, and brother mysteriously disappeared one night. Maybe. Not sure, but maybe. 

Nah, who was he kidding. Alfred clearly remembered that day. It was no more than 3 years ago, his freshman year at college. He was visiting his parents who lived all the way in Jefferson City, Missouri. Alfred had moved to a college all the way in New York, and he never saw his parents. He had decided to visit them for a little while, while winter break was in affect. When Alfred had arrived at the all familiar house he was raised in, he was met with joyous embraces from his parents, as well as his younger brother, Matthew. 

All was well for a few days. Alfred got caught up with his parents, and little 13 year old Matthew. Everything was ok. Well, until that night. Alfred was sleeping under a layer of plush quilts, when he heard a slight rapping at his window. Normally, that would freak him out a bit, but for some reason Alfred felt... Calmed by this sensation. The tapping never ceased, and soon after, Alfred fell into a deep slumber. He didn't notice when the door slowly creaked open. He didn't notice when a tall, hooded figure stepped into his house. He slept through his parents muffled cries of fear as they were bound and gagged. He slept through his baby brother getting the same done to him, and he didn't do anything as two more figures came into the house, and took his family away. Nope, he slept through it all.

When Alfred awoke the next morning, you can guess what happened. The disappearance of both his parents, plus Matthew was a tad bit shocking. That shock quickly turned into horror, panic, terror, you know. The usual feeling you get after your entire family is gone without a single trace of leaving. 

It had been 3 years since that eventful night. Alfred had never moved on, hence his distrust in the supernatural. Plus the fact that everyone called him "Dean Winchester" afterwards. Who the hell was Dean Winchester? Alfred would need to look that up sometime. 

Alfred swiveled once more, which resulted in him accidentally spilling his coffee all over his keyboard. Great. A string of curses left his mouth as he scurried around in his apartment trying to find supplies to clean the mess up. If his laptop survived, it would be a miracle. Alfred sighed as he dabbed at the mess with a damp paper towel. He would rather be rotting in hell than having to look up stuff about vampires. He hated it with a burning passion. His family disappearing was no accident, and Alfred had a gnawing suspicion that the supernatural was to blame. All the research he had done had led him to vampires and werewolves. Alfred kept wary of dark places from then on. He desperately missed his parents, and his baby brother. But it had been 3 years. Alfred had to accept the fact that they were gone, and move on. He did that. It took a while, but he finally accepted the cold truth. It stung. It still stung. But there wasn't anything he could do.

Alfred felt his eyelids start to droop about 30 minutes after the coffee incident. He didn't want to sleep. After the accident 3 years ago, Alfred had a certain fear of the dark. But sleep was beckoning to him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to function the next day. Thank goodness they were on fall break. But why did fall break have an essay due on vampires the first day back at school? Life sure was cruel. Alfred rose from his creaky chair, and slowly shuffled to his room. He collapsed on his bed, and sleep overtook him in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 As Alfred dozed, a cruel figure peered in through his window. It perched on the windowsill, balancing with extreme efficiency. As it watched Alfred in his deep slumber, it licked its lips repeatedly. If one looked closely, they could see four fangs protruding sharply through his gums. Quite obviously, it was a vampire. This particular vampire hailed all the way from Russia, and its history traced all the way back to the very creation of vampires, one of the first ones produced. It had stayed in Russia for some time, before getting bored and traveling the world. This particular vampire was called "Ivan." Ivan wasn't like other vampires, as he was one of the first ones who existed. His figure was more gaunt, slim, but muscular. Most of the newer vampires were really goddamn buff and shit, showing off their muscles to woo unsuspecting strangers. Ivan hated those. He yearned for the olden days when everything was a gamble, when you would eat next was unknown. He loved that thrill of the unknown. So when the vampire population increased, he was quite disappointed in that.

But no matter. Ivan had spotted his next prey. His fangs glistened in the dark as he watched Alfred, his chest rising and falling with each uneasy breath. Ivan could hear the blood coursing through his veins, just waiting to be consumed. By him. Ivan nearly gurgled at the thought of sinking his fangs into that sweet looking skin. Oh how he wished Alfred would wake up, so that he could see him in his window. He loved the feeling of horror felt by mortals, as they caught an immortal staring at them. The blood pumps faster and faster, which sounds oh so delectable. Ivan wanted to gobble Alfred up right then and there. But he must wait. After all, he had all this planned for over 3 years. It may have started with a little kidnapping. But no one needs to know that. With a quick leap and a few bounds, Ivan was leaning up against an oak tree, watching as the sun started to creep over the horizon, like a startled animal. He cursed as a tiny bit hit his arm, instantly searing the flesh. He retreated into the dark, where he awaited the morning so his meal would wake up.

* * *

Alfred was quite terrified when he awoke. That feeling of someone staring at him was crawling all over his skin. He couldn't shake the feeling. He shuddered, and wiggled deeper into his blankets. He blew out a puff of air as that chilly feeling hit him as a person wakes. It was a Saturday, so there were no classes. Relief. He rubbed his bleary eyes and glanced at his bedside clock. It was 8 am. Very early. Usually he woke up at 10 o'clock, so this was surprising. He flipped over, but that strange feeling never left his gut. His eyes shut, but he couldn't slow down the steady throbs in his heart. He groaned and sat up, wrapping his blanket around him. Alfred didn't want to get up and put clothes on. He just wanted to stay in bed. Forever. And forget everything. 

But the chance of that was so slim, a microscope couldn't pick it up. Alfred knew that. Forgetting was impossible. He knew that. So he did what he had to do. He got up, bundled up in his winter coat, an oversized hat, jeans, and a white pair of boots. He set out for a cheap cup of coffee, like any sane human being would.

The minute Alfred opened the door outside his apartment, and set foot outside, he knew. He was fucked. The cold was completely unbearable to Alfred, and the snow that was slowly drifting down didn't do anything to ease his tense mood. He shut the door and brought his hands up and blew on them. The snow was falling slowly, but it was so so unpleasant. It wasn't the snow itself that was bothering Alfred. It was the feeling of being watched. He whipped his head back, hoping to see a dog or something. Nothing but pure white and the door. He snorted and started trudging towards the nearest Dunkin Donuts.

* * *

 Ivan's mouth split open into a big toothy grin. The snow was doing well covering his tracks. He was tailing Alfred as he walked, and everytime he turned around, Ivan would duck into an alleyway or act inconspicuous in a big crowd. Alfred had no idea. Ivan couldn't help licking his lips at time. Alfred just looked so  _delectable_ in his tight jeans and oversized coat. He could feel his large fangs starting to throb. He tried to calm himself. If he went blood-thirsty in a large city crowd, that would mean trouble for himself and the entirety of the vampire clans. He would have to make do with his thoughts. Oh the thought of sinking his fangs into Alfred's warm and plump flesh would just be so  _joyous._ Ivan could barely control himself as he trailed the unknowing American. He almost got caught once, but he managed to veer off in time. He was growing careless. 

Ivan wasn't surprised as Alfred ducked into a Dunkin Donuts for a morning cup of coffee. It was indeed a "nesting place" for humans, as he called it. He watched as Alfred ordered a  _black_  coffee and sat down at a window seat. Ivan smiled and pushed open the door to head inside.

* * *

Alfred was staring outside the window. It was still snowing, and passerby hurried past, trying to find shelter to escape the bitter cold. The restaurant was quite full of people trying to warm up, just like him. The window was cold, and being the child he was, Alfred blew on it, and made a little star in the condensation. An employee glared at him from afar, but he didn't see. He decided to add more details to his star when he felt a quiet  _thump_ in the seat adjacent to him. Turning his head, he was met with a pair of striking violet eyes. And two very large fangs.

 

_To be continued when I feel like writing shit_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually typing this on my iPad so the grammar and spelling and layout will be a little wonky, and it's not as detailed as it should be. I apologize.


End file.
